Win his Heart
by BlaXie
Summary: [FangBoy][KaiBoy][SaiBoy] [Chap3: The Love] Kisah Fang dan abangnya,Kaizo serta Sai yang mencari jalan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Boboiboy /cover by me /Warn Inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio

Pair: Fang x Boboiboy / Kaizo x Boboiboy

Genre: shonen-ai memang ade ;;v;; and MIX

Rate: T-M /hush

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Fang mendekati Boboiboy yang duduk berseorangan dipondok bersebelahan dengan kedai KokoTiam Tok Aba. Bocah jingga itu memasang wajah polos sambil termenung tanpa menyedari sang pengendali bayang duduk disampingnya.

Fang menyeringai ketika melihat bibir mungil Boboiboy yang terbuka sikit. Imannya tergugat. Perlahan darah mengalir keluar dari hidungnya namun semua itu hanya bayangan dia.

"Boboiboy~"

"…."

Boboiboy masih dalam dunia imaginasinya. Kedengaran bisikan kecil memanggil namanya berulang kali.

CUP

Selama 5 saat Fang mencium pipi chubby Boboiboy yang begitu putih serta mulus dan lembut. Diusap pipi kanan Boboiboy lalu menyentuh bibir merah muda itu dan membisikkan sesuatu hingga pengendali tujuh jenis elemen itu sedar daripada lamunan kosongnya.

"SI MANIS?!"

"hahahahhaa. Akhirnya kau sedar juga ya? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka kalau aku manggil kamu seperti itu? Si Manis~"

"Mau mu apa hah?!" Boboiboy hanya mengembungkan pipi chubbynya dengan wajah yang sudah merona merah.

"tenang Boboiboy~ apa yang kau sedang fikirkan?"

"bukan hal kam—"

Boboiboy terkejut ketika pemuda disampingnya merangkul tubuh kecil miliknya. Dia merasakan kehangatan mengalir dalam dirinya. Dipejam mata bulat berwarna coklat itu karna dia berasa nyaman.

"Boboiboy…"

"hm…"

"Mata kau bulat…."

"hah?"

Kini Fang mengubah posisi Boboiboy untuk betembung dengan anak mata cokelat milik Boboiboy.

"Matamu yang bulat disertai wajah polos yang kau tunjukkan benar-benar buat aku hilang kawalan."

Boboiboy memasang wajah polos tanda tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Fang tadi. "hilang kawalan?

"Maksud Fang dia ingin makan tubuhmu."

Sepi

"KAIZO?!" Jerit Boboiboy ketika Kaizo memeluk dia dari belakang.

"ape abang buat kat sini? Bukan buzy kat rumah ke?"

Kaizo memasuki pondok tersebut lalu memilih untuk duduk disamping Boboiboy dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Cium tak ajak~Muahh~"

"Kyaaaaaa! Kaizo!"

Kaizo tertawa melihat wajah budak lelaki yang berada disampingnya merona hebat sewaktu dia memberi ciuman dipipi chubby milik Boboiboy.

Fang menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan memandang arah lain. Sakit hatinya tidak dapat diungkapkan. Yah, Abangnya juga menyukai Boboiboy.

"ho~ ada orang tengah cemburu~"

* * *

Author: jangan cemburu yang c Seme~ mata tajam ama punya otot...lebih tinggi dri BBB *wiggle eyebrow...kasian uke mu...BBB kek cewek xD ;3;

Hueee nantikan short story yang lain yaaa~ tapi hayo…mau FangBoy atau KaiBoy duluan 4 next chapter? Btw maaf la kalo x best story ni ;;;; maklum la…tengah buzy lukis Kaizo gan BBB /hush kene serang harimau bayang

Hue…when my naughty mine active /di injak tpi ho...ngak bakal penah nulis yaoi ;;; karna d FB bakal kecoh ;o; jadi hati2 yaa~~ tolong jaga sikit cartoon Malaysia ni ^^ u know la...secret stalker(local artist yg d notis ama Monsta) ada d mana2~ termasuk saya juga =v=b shonen-ai pun cukup la /no...i want rate M...but i will post it at Facebook only~ soo yang punya akun FB sila add saya yaaa BlaXie LuXie


	2. Secreet Book

**Secret Book**

.

.

.

 **Fang Diari~**

-Aku menyukai seorang gadis yang begitu imut. Pipi chubbynya membuat aku ingin mencium ia banyak kali.

-Mata bulat, senyuman bak bunga mawar, bibir kecil yang basah, kelihatan tomboy, suara yang mirip gadis namun dia PENDEK serta seorang lelaki!

-Sifat? Huh…bercampur karna dia mengawal tujuh jenis elemen…jadi aku bisa aja bermain kata dengan dia.

-namun yang penting ialah aku ingin menunjukkan lagi dadaku yang mampu mengeluarkan darah dari hidung para gadis *aku perasaan akan lirik matanya serta wajah dia sudah kemerahan~~

-Hush aku jumpa uke yang tepat~

(Author: hush Fang! BBB belum jadi pacar mu uh~)

* * *

 **Boboiboy Diari~**

-Aku telah jatuh cinta terhadap seorang lelaki yang dingin serta terkenal. *heh aku lebih terkenal~

-Wajah V *ngak tau…punya otot yang menonjol serta roti sobek *kyaaaaa waktu bajunya ikut terbang saat dia ingin menjaring bola. Okeyh….suaranya begitu garau. Mata sepet namun kelihatan lebih hensem jika dia kekal mengenakan cermin mata violet miliknya.

-Senyumannya mampu meluluhkan hati gadis disekolah. Apa yang penting ialah hatiku berdegup kencang ketika mata kami bertembung.

* * *

 **Ying Diari~**

-Misi aku hanya satu. Melindungi Boboiboy daripada serigala MESEUM *lihat saja dari senyuman dia waktu episode 9….waktu itu ingin saja aku menendang wajahnya tapi Yaya menahanku.

* * *

 **Kaizo Diari~**

/hush sejak bila kapten punya secret book?

-Aku punya dua uke….udah.

.

.

.

* * *

Hai ketemu lagi ;;; /hush….jadi…mungkin jarang update namun lihat keadaan ;v; karna lagi buzy ama BBB Elemen OTP art lalu sudah siap sketch buat pindah digital…bakal lukis FangBoy, KaiBoy, Boya ama FaYi ~

Jadi maaf sekali lagi kalo chapter ini ngak seru/best ;A; Lagi ngak ada idea ._. namun waktu liat diari ku….tiba2 pengen nulis gini

Jadi yah makasih kalo enjoy…

* * *

REPLY REVIEW

 **-Febiola558 & Levieren 225**

Hush tenang…aku juga mau nulis FangBoy duluan jadi just keep waiting ;;;

 **-Leila Zen**

Hue hue pengen yah *winggle eyebrow bakal dilakukan kok *kalo ada idea /hush

Manis meh? *rasanya ngak ;;; btw thnks 4 support and keep waiting ya~

- **Nadyaleia10**

Yang dicium dedek uke kita /hush yah ntar ku kirim tisu kerumah mu xD duh HP mu jaga…sayang loh kalo jatuh /what xD

Hiee makasih kalo anggao chapter 1 manis ;v;

Bye1~


	3. The Love

**Fang x Boboiboy**

* * *

"akhirnya kita rasmi jadi pacarkan Boboiboy?"

"iya…aku turut senang selepas kejadian itu~"

Fang memeluk tubuh mungil Boboiboy dan mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum lembut merasai kehangatan tangan Fang yang menyentuh rambutnya.

"Grrrr meong~"

"eh bila Fang keluarkan harimau bayang ni?"

"Meongg~"

Harimau bayang milik Fang amat menyayangi Boboiboy seperti mana Fang mencintai kekasihnya itu. Harimau itu mengeselkan badannya pada tubuh Boboiboy, minta dibelai.

"hahaha…Fang? Apa harimau ini sudah makan? Sepertinya dia kelaparan loh."

"apa yang kau katakana Boboiboy? Harimau ini Cuma bayanganku…jadi dia bukan haiwan yang real gitu…."

Namun Fang terkejut saat Harimau bayang itu menatapnya dengan tajam…seperti memberi amaran. Fang yang dapat berkomunikasi dengan bayangannya melalui fikiran. "Topi Boboiboy milikku!"

Fang mengecilkan matanya…melawan mata dengan harimau tersebut. Boboiboy yang masih tidak sedar sedang mengusap-usap tubuh kucing itu dengan manja.

Namun perkara yang membuat Fang marah adalah….Harimau tersebut memeluk tubuh Boboiboy dengan erat. Boboiboy terkejut namun dia tahu karna kucing besar tersebut ingin dibelai.

"Boboiboy miliku!"

"gr…NO! Boboiboy punyaku!" Fang menarik tangan Boboiboy langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Tidak ingin melepaskan tubuh mungil tersebut jatuh pada harimau bayang itu.

"MEONG!"

"NO WAY!"

Sementara Fang sama harimau bayang bergaduh…Boboiboy hanya diam dan bingung didalam pelukan hangat Fang.

" _Fang kenapa marah2 pakai Bahasa asing gitu?"_

"gr…..lesaplah mu wahai harimau bayang yang miang!"

Selepas ungkapan itu…harimau bayang tersebut lesap dari pandangan Fang. Boboiboy menolak tubuh Fang dan mendongak keatas untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Kamu kenapa Fang?"

"ng….anu.."

"Hnnmm?" Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya…Fang cuba menahan darah yang ingin keluar. "uhuk uhuk! Ngak ada la…aku Cuma nasihatkan harimau ku agar jangan terlalu dekat sama kamu…gitu la…"

"ahhh ngak penting! Boboiboy…."

"em…ya?"

"tetaplah jadi permaisuri hatiku…jangan kau jatuh pada kelembutan seseorang….kau punyaku. Janji?"

"hi~ janji kok~."

Masing-masing diam bertentang mata dengan penuh cinta. Fang memeluk pinggang Boboiboy dan menuduk sedikit untuk memberi ikatan penuh rasmi sebagai pasangan kekasih. Boboiboy hanya menutup matanya sambil menahan malu.

CUP

Kelembutan bibir mungil milik Boboiboy dicium lembut oleh Fang sehingga nafsu dalam diri Fang sudah melonjak tinggi.

Disebalik semak nun disana….Sai dan Kaizo kecewa memegang jantung mereka yang sakit melihat padangan yang inigin sekali mereka cuba. Namun, Fang adalah laki-laki yang menjadi pilihan Boboiboy kerana mereka sudah lama bersama sejak berumur 11 tahun.

END

TBC

* * *

Hush….maafkan Xie karna hiatus begitu lama ;v; anu…actually Xie sibuk sama Wip art FangBoy dan lain2 ;v; yah…lebih suka melukis sih ;v; dan idea tentang harimau bayang itu..anu….asal dari Komik "Cerita Pasal Meow"

Kucing cewek itu ngak suka sama teman cowoknya…dah suami isteri loh…sehingga kucing tersebut tidak benarkan suami tuannya enjoy dirumah isterinya…dan last2….kucing itu kata "Mine" sambil meluk tuannya. Akhirnya cowok itu ngak nahan langsung gaduh sama kucing itu..merebut seorang cewek ;v;

Okeyh…maaf kalo ngak seru ;;; lagian…rindu sama FangBoy nih…butuh asupan lebih banyak….yah..saya mampu berikan tapi ku ngak bias melukis digital buat sementara waktu ;A; /sedih also ku buzy sama project FangBoy ku~~~

ouh ini book bukan chapter2 ya ;v; daily itu~

jadi...rules ditetapkan untuk follow IG second ku yang intinya akan penuh dengan R18+ R15+ dan NSFW art for FangBoy coming soon...

rules? [ I only accept U if u are Boboiboy and Thorn lover as UKE only...ThoLar? sory...i didnt accept it although u ship ThoLar and SoThorn... or FB or BF...just one OTP only...] dont like? dont force me.. also kalo mau mention nama orang depan2 lo...jangan pengecut ==


End file.
